User talk:Firestormblaze
Welcome! Congratulations on starting TheBakuganHangout Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sannse I like it. . . . 22:51, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Message You wanted me to leave a message so yeah..HI!! H.A.G.S fire!!! TIME TO DIE! YOUR MAKING ME MAD! 00:21, May 26, 2011 (UTC) sup fire its eclipse can you give me a theme Darkus eclipse 21:55, August 21, 2011 (UTC)darkus eclipseDarkus eclipse 21:55, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Hmm? Delete it,hurry! Watch out! My flames Will hurt! 23:10, May 26, 2011 (UTC) No prob. Take your time,BTW i might share it with you for doing this for me. Watch out! My flames Will hurt! 23:20, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! Thank you so much, i owe you big time so i'll share my account with you, just let me know when you want to use it. Watch out! My flames Will hurt! 01:01, May 27, 2011 (UTC) bdp ok i did RE: ZelennaFaviola Wait, Fave has a wikia account now? Since when? Angering me will be your greatest mistake... 21:53, June 17, 2011 (UTC)Digimaster1 Talk Page I know. But he didn't leave a signature. I didn't know who's talk page to leave that message on. Re: Aqua Fixed. --I never read it because it was BORING. 12:57, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Re: Heh Eh, it's fine. She can play on it if she wants, I don't go on it anymore and BD's shutting down tomorrow anyways. --I never read it because it was BORING. 12:39, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Oh and Oh and can you take the collest pics with me in my collest clothes and my bakugan/battle gear ~Rileyfreeman10 Prob cause the b I'm prob on trying to dress myself before you take it oh I've forgot to lorwer case the B thats prob whats wrong turn that B in to a lowercase b and please take pics of my Bakugan/Battle gear and please if you dont mine take a pic of me in my coolest clothes~Rileyfreeman10 Thanks Yeah that would be cool and thanks soo much i owe you big time though I was thinking would it be fare if you shared my account cause you're almost like a bro to me so youcan log on my account anytime well sorry it's a little to late cause today BD shuts Down :( I was gonging to ask you can you take more pics of me in diff clothes and more but you probly wont take that much since the is the last day of BD if you want to you can but it's up to you but thank you! ~10 Pages ok well you might wanna see the little present i left for airzel Zero Out relationship and sacred 7 nvm, i wrote out both mine and hers Zero Out Hi fire hope you have a gơd day Stug Conner It's protected. --Get away, run away, fly away! 02:48, July 9, 2011 (UTC) :Nope, doesn't work. --Get away, run away, fly away! 13:59, July 9, 2011 (UTC) absence I may be away for a few days, there's been a lot going on lately for me (relationship, pets, vids, work) I'll be back in forth but fully back in a few days But I Won't Back Down~ Nope. I already have some. Time to get nuked! Times 2• talk:Kylero 20:21, July 11, 2011 (UTC) RTW chat. ASAP. Contest idea. Time to get nuked! Times 2• talk:Kylero 15:12, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Exclusive Bakugan Here are your requested blitz's. 2011-06-28_1145.png 2011-06-28_1146.png 2011-06-28_1147.png 2011-06-28_1148.png — Ji Robinson (talk) 02:26, July 13, 2011 (UTC) sorry fire for a long time he me on Bd my bakugan dharak darkus and darkus luxtor Dont use the default thing, you want my fire background? Angering me will be your greatest mistake... 20:57, July 16, 2011 (UTC)Digimaster1 Re: Stories I would prefer if you seperate the messages you leave so I know which is the newest one. So you need help with story writing eh? Well need to work step-by-step. But are you basically asking me to write stories for you? Angering me will be your greatest mistake... 03:56, July 26, 2011 (UTC)Digimaster1 I understand your dilemma, but how much older are you than me anyway? So what you're saying is that you need some sort of inspiration to get you going on writing a story? The sexy Bella Thorne, and no my Razenoid only has the name "Razen". Oh wait I got it. Crystal McHotness. 04:49, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Hey FSB how do I delete this 20:49, July 28, 2011 (UTC)The Mighty Q Thank you Thnx for the welcome buddy hey its gohan5ds Help I need help making a infobox like for the bakugan players like me,like the one you ask me to edit,im trying to make one but i dont understand how to put a picture.Can you help please? Pyrosmaster 19:59, August 3, 2011 (UTC)PyrosmasterPyrosmaster 19:59, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Template Sorry, but our Wiki is missing one of the templates that exists on their Wiki ... I'm not really in the mood to dig it out right now. I'll get to it later. --Get away, run away, fly away! 21:48, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Avatar yeah i did but what does my cartoon avatar have to do with that -Angel The Sound of Infinity~ sup fire its me eclipse Blueking4ever Can I make a page for him? I'm the legend, Mr.Amazing, One of the Awesome people, The one and only, THEWOLF1 0,.,0 16:05, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Admin how on earth did that happen? -Angel thank you, oh and btw here is my winx persona: http://winxclubfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Angelus OMG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU MADE THE WIKI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! O_O Pyrusmaster82 20:16, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Favor Im getting anime pics for my story's characters. I need Jade. Think u could find a hot anime girl with black hair? I got Emilia covered and its gonna be tough to beat HER pic. Ill show u it later Angering me will be your greatest mistake... 00:45, September 3, 2011 (UTC)Digimaster1 nothing my bd user accout name was paulbrawler i was friends with kevin 30 and liliybeth ok you remind me of someone name samps or sam have you ever had of bakugan world champoinship the website search it in good my user name there is pyrusbrawler5 yeah he was a nice guy until he said kevin30 was evil and he was not and i joined his team kevin30 and samps team well there were friends and i have not had from them since the shutdown I had pics, but they were on my old account on this computer, which got deleted because of a virus. Sorry. BLAME THE FAMILY! BLAME THE BULLY!! BLAME IT ALL ON ME!!! 22:47, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Hey, just to let you know, there is a bunch of pics for BlazingSprinter here. I just remembered that. :P BLAME THE FAMILY! BLAME THE BULLY!! BLAME IT ALL ON ME!!! 03:12, September 11, 2011 (UTC) CHECK IT OUT!!! http://www.coolfunnygifs.com/Gifs/14.gif XD ''Ji Robinson'' [[User talk :Ji Robinson|''Talk]] 03:55, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Ok Ok so where can if ind him,i just want to "talk" to him if you know what i mean.And what picture? I prefer to have my titanium dragonoid as my bakugan on the home page than helix oh and do whatever you want to him, idc -Angle Thanks 4 teh warm welcome my friend. I hope I feel safer here- "The Shark Boy, U have been warned (wanna play with me?) If u need help talk! 05:30, September 24, 2011 (UTC)" Also is it fine if i join ur fan-fic gang?- "The Shark Boy, U have been warned (wanna play with me?) If u need help talk! 06:01, September 24, 2011 (UTC)" Hey Hey man i need you to edit on this page,its about the tourney,go to both these link and edit: Bakugan List for TETBC (Pyruslords Wiki) Bakugan List for TETBC (The Elite Twelve Wiki) Sorry about this I've decided that I want my admin rights removed. I like to work on my page here, but it just doesn't work out. With you calling everyone perverts... It really put me out of place. I some-what think you're not my friend now and that I should have known. I also like backstabbing people, so I guess what I'm saying is the backstab... BUT... You've been acting like a jerk lately and it kind-of goes aganist me. THE WOLF WAS HERE BECAUSE HE SAYS SO! No... You bullied my friend and I live in an area where I can't stand bullying and it became me... I'm sorry... but I had to... I'm the legend, Mr.Amazing, One of the Awesome people, The one and only, THEWOLF1 0,.,0 00:25, September 25, 2011 (UTC) How about we just talk about this on a chat... it kind-of seems weird to just type on talk pages =/ I'm the legend, Mr.Amazing, One of the Awesome people, The one and only, THEWOLF1 0,.,0 00:30, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Hey FSB! I have finished mah fan-fic characters and would like 2 add em to the home page so would u mind 2 unlock it?- "The Shark Boy, U have been warned (wanna play with me?) If u need help talk! 06:52, September 25, 2011 (UTC)" FSB... I am so glad ur my friend Firestormblaze. Thanks for building this website. If i get blocked for no reason I know where 2 go. The characters I would like 2 be added= Humans: Aquos "Aqua" Rules, Bakugan: Aquos's Lumino Dragonoid (when it evolves replace with next evolution) and Mechtogan: Wiltshire. Thank u 4 teh support Fire- "The Shark Boy, U have been warned (wanna play with me?) If u need help talk! 03:44, September 26, 2011 (UTC)" Hey! U joined mah wiki! If u decide 2 stay there I have plans 2 make u an Admin and chat mod. P.S can i be an admin here once I have made up to 115 edits?- "The Shark Boy, U have been warned (wanna play with me?) If u need help talk! 07:04, September 27, 2011 (UTC)" Hey Hey, tomorrow @ around 7:00 P.M. PST make me a temp. admin. I can alter your MediaWiki files to completely custmoize this wiki if you want! [[User:Lordofpyrus|'Lordofpyrus']] [[User talk:Lordofpyrus|'Was']] [[User blog:Lordofpyrus|'Here!]] 04:59, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Hey FSB do u need 2 have a B.D account photo 2 be on the home page or have a page?- "Epikness! The Sharks will eat you! From Aquos rules, I have been expecting you mate and….. I AM COMMITING VERBAL DIARRHOEA! 06:13, September 29, 2011 (UTC)" Image Policy Hey. I wanted to ask you. What are the content limitations for images on here? I have a picture I drew that I want to upload, but it has some mild blood/gore elements to it. What do you think? Thanks. ^_^ "There's only one difference between me and a mad man. I am not mad." -Salvador Dalí 10:26, September 30, 2011 (UTC) I never replied XD The card used to fuse was Super Fusion Ability: FireStorm Fusion. That is kinda like the Crimson Jewel Fragment, its meant to be the size of a little jewel on a necklace. Angering me will be your greatest mistake... 23:07, September 30, 2011 (UTC)Digimaster1 Question... Can I have the admin power back... It turns out that my page is some-what messed up and I can't edit it... I'm the legend, Mr.Amazing, One of the Awesome people, The one and only, THEWOLF1 0,.,0 14:41, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Re: Sig I got it from TVTropes, which I think in turn got it from Darkwing Duck, so yes, albeit indirectly. --[[User:DinoQueen13|'''DQ13]] ~[[User Talk:DinoQueen13| Let's get]][[User_blog:DinoQueen13| dangerous!]] 20:26, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Hey Firestormblaze would u mind 2 get on chat?- "Epikness! The Sharks will eat you! From Aquos rules, I have been expecting you mate and….. I AM COMMITING VERBAL DIARRHOEA! 20:43, October 1, 2011 (UTC)" Thanks for the warm welcome- User: Savage-Darkus p.s would u mind 2 show me the rules? Hey Firestormblaze how about we discuss Bakugan: Secrets of The Shadows because I would like to make the episodes and design it's highlights. After I write them I put them on a blog. I would like to ask for ur permission cos it would be rude. How about we discuss it on chat- "I'm alive so you can't do anything about the shark boy 06:15, October 3, 2011 (UTC)" I'm alive so you can't do anything about the shark boy 06:15, October 3, 2011 (UTC) Yo Is it ok if you add these guys to the main page: Humans: Savage-Darkus, Bakugan: Dharako (Evo Phantom Dharak), Mechtogan: Dread and Raze. Please?- Savage-Darkus Hey can I please be a Rollback? p.s how do I make a kool sig like AOH's?- "I'm alive so you can't do anything about the shark boy 04:22, October 4, 2011 (UTC)" Nice to meet you again Fire. If you are wondering who the hades I am, I was Jadestone. Ring a bell? It should. I've been on a mission to find people I have met on BD. Anyway, goodbye for now. Jadestonedarkusking 20:45, October 4, 2011 (UTC) lol... i wish BD was on. I have been ITCHING to show you guys my new bakugan. and next time, I am not gonna be annoying. I hope you are wrong. really. it was the best game EVER my team: Lythirus: 800G Wilda: 730G Razenoid: 500-1100G Hey mate can i please be an admin- "I'm alive so you can't do anything about the shark boy 21:50, October 4, 2011 (UTC)"